


the crimson hour

by turncoats



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turncoats/pseuds/turncoats
Summary: every year, the moon bleeds. and it's as if the young king-to-be bleeds along with it.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	the crimson hour

the moon bears a thin outline of red, signaling the crimson hour. science has yet to have an answer as to why the celestial body bleeds this way, but it is said that during this time, demons rejected by the netherworld, for whatever reason, is brought to the earth to live a life ill-fated. 

of course, this was all folklore passed by generations and generations of choirs–– a tale wet nurses tell to frighten young children.

it's as though the clouds had parted especially for minhyun to watch the bloodshot moon, as he stood at the balcony of his room. the wind sifts through his black locks, carrying them to the side of his face; he carries a glass of wine in one hand, and his chin in the other. 

he feels a presence approach him from behind, and there isn't a need for him to turn to figure out who it was. 

"leave me be, chan," he pauses to take a sip of the bitterness in his cup, "i'm not joining the banquet. i'm simply not in the mood for it." 

"but, dear prince––" the boy holds his hands together to plead, "the king requests your presence, as lords and ladies, even princes and princesses, have journeyed all the way from faraway provinces..."

"please." minhyun finally turns, flashing a warm smile that reaches his eyes. "tell him i don't feel well. i shall send off the guests individually as they leave come 'morrow."

chan looks like he's about to plead once more, but comes to the realization that it will be to no avail. he places a hand over his chest, tips his head, and makes his exit.

"happiest of birthdays, dear prince. rest well." chan bids, which minhyun only hears faintly.

minhyun thoughtfully turns to the moon once more, and watches it 'til the claret aura subsides. thereafter, he retreats into his chambers and slips into satin covers.

even as the deepness of the night comes, he fails to make amends with sleep. it's always been like this come the eve the crimson hour. once a year, it surely does. 

he stares at the wall 'til the sun rises, and he hears knocking on his door.

though without rest, he feels no tiredness–– just a dull haziness to his thoughts. the door swings open, and in comes in chan.

"greetings, my prince!" the young servant was bright-smiled. "his highness asks that you send off our guests, as promised."

"of course, chan." he kneads at his eyes, hoping that would rub away the fogginess of his mind. "give me a moment to get ready."

minhyun emerges from one of the hallways, into the mess hall of the castle. there, people were gathered to have their repast before departure. 

a dark blue cape that flows until his ankle follows him, and his tunic is of a complementing luxurious drab. upon making eye contact with the king, he tips his head, flashes a smile, then mouths 'good morning'.

before his highness could respond, a small crowd had formed in front of the young prince. 

he's congenial in the way he speaks with the nobility of neighboring countries, as he was taught growing up. it's no question that he's grown up with a warm heart, and charm to match. 

"ah, yes, apologies for not being present last evening. i was feeling unwell." he would repeat with a sorry smile, and a boyish touch to the back of his head. 

when the crowd subsided, he makes his way to the seat to the right of his father's.

"will you be absent for every birthday banquet i hold for you, silly boy?" the king leans in and speaks in a hushed tone.

"i hadn't meant to, your highness." he places a hand over his chest, bowing earnestly.

"it breaks my heart every time you don't refer to me as your father."

"ah..." minhyun's head dips lower. "sorry, father." when he raises his head, he gives the old man a meek smile.

the morning meal soon came to an end, and the visitors were queued by the castle barbican, in their carriages and on their horses.

as he pledged, minhyun sent off each one, offering handshakes and bowing accordingly. it was tiresome, but he showed no sign of it. 

it was already past noontime when all had left, and minhyun had retreated to his quarters. he was seated in the balcony, enjoying the fresh breeze whilst reveling in a book of fables. the one he was reading in particular told the story of a greedy hare and his race with the wise tortoise. the story was single-minded, but it brought him a childlike joy.

"minhyun?" a voice calls, muffled from behind the thickness of his room's walls–– he knows exactly who it is, however.

"yes, father?" he closes the book before standing, opening the door to find his highness there, stripped down to his casual clothing. 

behind the king stood a man of an unfamiliar face, clad in a light but sturdy plate. in his hand was a lance, and in his stance an air of confidence. minhyun couldn't help but stare. 

the man in armor glances back, but only for a moment. instead of returning the prince's gaze, he lowers his head in reverence.

"i hadn't been able to give my gift for you yesterday, since you were unwell."

jonghyun chuckles, and shakes his head. "you shouldn't have, father."

"oh no, i insist." the king steps aside, and the man beside him assumes a step forward. "this is jonghyun. the captain of our main army–– or, was the captain. until this day."

minhyun tilts his head questioningly.

"from this day," jonghyun's voice is deep but has a softness to it, minhyun thinks, as he watches the knight bring a fist over his armed chest, "i will be the dear prince's personal knight. i will guard you with my life."

a heartbeat passes, and minhyun's face contorts into an expression of protest. "father, there's no need–– i'm very well capable of fending for myself!"

"minhyun, please," the king pats jonghyun's back, "help me sleep better at night."

"do you think me so weak?" minhyun exclaims, offended. "is there something–– someone–– out there for me? why do i need such protection?"

"i won't be a nuisance, i promise you" jonghyun is calm despite the prince's hysteria. 

"there isn't anything i'm keeping from you. a prince on the precipice of ruling his own kingdom ought to have protection–– who knows who's out for your throne? it's simply a measure we have to take" 

"father, you are on the throne now. why not protect yourself?" given minhyun's tonality, it's more a statement than a query. 

"i'm well protected enough." the king responds with firmness.

minhyun sighs, defeated. "i suppose i don't have much of a choice, don't i?"

"smart boy." the old man beams. "he is to ensure your safety every hour of each day."

jonghyun lowers into a bow. "i shall protect you tirelessly, dear prince."

"i-i appreciate it." he replies in a breath, shaking his head. "i'll be resting for the rest of the day. tell the guards to cancel my lance training for the day."

"don't be so negligent with your training, minhyun..." the king remarks.

"given i have a knight of my own, i think i can be even just a little bit lax about it." minhyun's tone is almost snappy, but he doesn't have it in him to make a full snide remark. "goodnight, father. jonghyun."

"i will be stationed by your door if you need anything, your highness." jonghyun tips his head as the door closes in front of him. 

the king rubs the boy's back, smiling earnestly at him. "he can only be mean about it for so long, jonghyun."

"i know. i don't intend to let my spirits die." not that easily, jonghyun thinks, as he stands by the young prince's door while the king makes his exit into his own chambers.

a chilling screech cuts across the silence of the castle. 

minhyun shoots awake–– he wasn't too deep into sleep to begin with. he races to the door and opens it, finding jonghyun stationed there. "what was that yell?"

"i'm not sure, your highness. i shall go check." the knight pauses to think, before gesturing minhyun to his side. "it's best you stay with me, your highness–– just in case."

minhyun nods, and the two make their way to where the shout came from: the annex of the king's resting quarters. the young prince could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage out of nervousness, while the knight leads them through long hallways. 

when they arrive, the door to the king's room was a quarter open. jonghyun signals minhyun to stay a safe distance away before he pushes the door open and readies himself in a stance ready to lunge forth with his lance. 

the next second, there is the sound of steel clashing against stone. jonghyun, out of shock, dropped the lance he was equipped with. "y-your highness!" his baritone is shaky, despite himself, as he dashes forward.

minhyun's thoughts lagged, and in comes a familiar haziness to them. even his blinking slowed down, and a high-pitched ringing sounded in his ears as he takes a single step forth so he could see what had gotten the knight sprinting forward.

in a nurse's arms was the lifeless corpse of the king, a wound cut straight across his throat. 

red–– there was blood all over the stonework beneath his body, and streaks of it in the white garment of the nurse's clothing as well. 

at this point in time, guards were rushing over–– all equally surprised and in dismay when they see the gruesome scene. jonghyun was shouting, ordering them to get help, but minhyun couldn't register anything he said. instead, he grows weak in the knees, and eventually drops to them. 

"no..." minhyun's nails dig into his palms until his knuckles rendered white. with all his might, he strikes at the stone flooring. "t-this can't be..." he closes his eyes tight, wishing it all to be a nightmare–– but everything was as real as the tears that fell from his lashes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! will update soon. c: | @gainscult on twt


End file.
